256pi_trfcfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Jump
Doctor Jump is a very weird character (and given this series and especially the existence of Older Rosen, that should be saying something). Known Information He lives in the flying Louvre pyramid in the sky, and enjoys shaving the armpits of a nearby giant green spoon-light. sometimes Lenny flys past him for some reason causing him to say something like "oh there's lenny again", and he spontaneously changes his clothes and appearance slightly occasionally for no reason. He may possibly be a relative of Older Rosen or his alternate reality counterpart. He also has a "rocket full of phones" which he uses to fly to the big green spoon-light. He has several powers, namely the ability to jump extremely high, yelling "YAHOO!" when doing so (because of course) and slamming into the ground shouting "BAM!", the power to cause EXPLOSIONS (though his aim is not very good), and the ability to make a train appear from out of nowhere and hit someone. When Older Rosen first met him Doctor Jump asked him to shave the armpits of the spoon-light with him and promises to give him chocolate cake if he did in which Older Rosen eagerly agreed however when they come back from shaving the spoon-light's armpits Older Rosen asks him about the chocolate cake he promised him, Doctor Jump replies by screaming "MY CHOCOLATE! MY CHOCOLATE!" startling Older Rosen who then asks him again but all Doctor Jump does is scream, Older Rosen was furious that he did not give him the chocolate cake he promised and starts to mess around in his house, Older Rosen notices something odd with the plant pot in the corner and repeatedly hits it causing a "frying pan without a handle" to fall out of the roof and Doctor Jump finally stops his screaming and begs Older Rosen not to touch it, Older Rosen ignores him and flips it over enraging Doctor Jump and the colour of the environment changes, Doctor Jump says angrily "I don't like your attitude and i am coming to jump on you!" Thus starting the fight Older Rosen dodges Doctor Jumps leap who shouts "jump jump jump all over you!" Older rosen then jumps into one of the pools in the floor exiting the pyramid and after a long period of Older Rosen punching Doctor Jump and dodging his poorly aimed explosions and jumps Doctor jump realises that Older Rosen is just going to keep dodging and resorts to jumping up to the giant green spoon-light and slamming down on it causing it to start falling down towards Older Rosen but Older Rosen teleports on top of the spoon-light to meet a suprised Doctor Jump. Older Rosen then punches him stunning him and teleports off of the spoon-light and after Doctor Jump recovers he realizes that it is too late to get off the spoon-light before it crashes and says "I love trains" leaving Older Rosen confused and soon after a train crashes into Older Rosen sending him back to his own world. He seems to bear some similarities to Older Rosen such as incredible strength and durability but is a bit dim-witted and seems to share Older Rosen's obsession for chocolate cake however it is unknown if he is related or not to Older Rosen. He is also the only character who is durable enough to withstand Older Rosen's punches without going flying however it causes him to start screaming (for some reason) and leaves him stunned for a few seconds. Appearances * Michael's Cold Chutney, Warm Stinks, and Hot Mouth When You're Eating Dead Ice Cream Category:Characters